


Welcome to the Team

by skepticallysighing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Ward, Bad Cooking, Belly Patting, Clueless Darcy, Darcy appears out of nowhere, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Science Stuff, Stunned Fitzsimmons, sweet friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitzsimmons are working on a science experiment, they are faced with the greatest shock of their life...Darcy Lewis is their new intern. Follow the adventure as Jemma gets through her emotional struggles with her best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awkwardness Begins

**Author's Note:**

> My first Thor-related fanfic...so...um...here it goes. If yall like it, I'll add another chapter.

"Okay, here's are test run," Jemma told Fitz excitedly. Fitz nodded and poured the liquid carbon and the Stearic acid, then quickly stepped away: a good move, since a bright purple steam rose up into the air.  
Fitzsimmons stood side by side, watching in awe as the steam spiraled upward. The steam vanished away, losing color. Jemma stepped forward and observed the beaker.  
"That was awesome! Can you do that again?"  
Fitzsimmons jumped about a mile when they heard the American accent. They spun around to see a girl about their age, with long brown hair and glasses. She had snuck into the room without them realizing, and they defiantly didn't recognize her.  
"I'm sorry," Jemma stuttered. "This area is for level 7 agents, you can't just...right?" Jemma turned to get Fitz's agreement, but Fitz was looking at the girl with a expression Jemma had never seen before. She gave a little groan before turning back to the girl. "Who are you?"  
"Darcy Lewis," the girl said, sticking out her hand. Jemma gave a very forced smile, but Fitz shook Darcy's hand.  
"Agent Phil told me that I would find Fitz Simmons in the lab around here," Darcy continued, "I'm supposed to meet Fitz Simmons?" She gave a tip of her head to Fitz. "I guess that's you. Nice to meet you, Fitz!"  
"No, I'm Leo Fttz," he corrected her.  
Darcy looked at Jemma curiously. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Oh, no, absolutly not." "Not while I'm sane." They shouted Darcy down at one.  
"This is Jemma Simmons," Fitz told her. "She's Simmons."  
"He's Fitz," Jemma told Darcy.  
"We're Fitzsimmons," they mused together.  
"Cool!" Darcy exclaimed excitedly. "I thought you guys were one person, the way Coulson described you, but your two geniuses!"  
"Wait...are you-," Fitz began.  
"The new intern?" Jemma finished.  
"Yepperdoodles!" Darcy told them happily. Jemma exchanged a nervous glance with Fitz, except her expression was terrified and his was like Darcy's. "I'm taking a new course in bio-engeneering...or engi-chemstry...I'm not really sure, I wasn't exactly paying attention."  
At that very moment, Grant Ward walked into the lab. "Fitz, I need to get this ID chip fixed, Jemma, I'd like to speak with you in private if that's o-" He stopped when he saw Darcy, who was looking at him with interest. Grant was staring in disbelief at Darcy, as if she was an intruder sent to annoy him.  
"Oh, um," Fitz began adbruptly. "Darcy, this is Agent Ward, Ward, this is our new intern, Darcy."  
"Hi!" Darcy said happily. She walked up to Grant and shook his hand. Then, she patted his stomach. Fitzsimmons freezed up, staring in horror at Darcy. It was common knowladge that you don't pat another agent's stomach, especially if you just met them.  
"My, you have strong tummy muscles," darcy told him, oblivious to Grant's discomfort. "Just like Thor!"  
"You-you've patted Thor's stomach?" they all gasped.  
"Sure have!" Darcy, ignorant of their shock, told them brightly. "My friend Jane is his girlfriend."  
"Ummm..." Ward blustered. "Can I have a word with you, Jemma?"  
"Of course," she said, and followed him out of the room. Darcy turned to Fitz.  
"I'll see tomorrow, Mr...Well, I'm not really sure what to call you, I suppose "the bio-gineer" would work, but if you'd rather be called Mr. So and So...that sounds cool, actually, Mr.So and So. Can I call you that?"  
"Just call me Fitz."  
"Oh," she said. "I'm gonna check out my quarters...see you around...Fitz." And she left he lab humming.  
Fitz was slightly dazed, but he got out of it when Jemma came back in. To his surprise, she was very pink.  
"What did you guys talk about?" he asked casually.  
"None of your buisness," she said, though it was a bit singsongy.  
"Did he kiss you?" Fitz asked suspiciously.  
"Of course not!" she retorted, though he saw her pupils dilated.  
"I know you have a crush on Ward," he singsonged.  
"Shut up!" shee singsonged back. "What about you and Darcy?"  
"What about me and Darcy?"  
"You get this funny look when she talks."  
"No I don't."  
"Fitz has a crush!"  
"Shut up!"


	2. In which awkwardness is comfort for tragic love lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts at with a nosy Fitz and ends with a hole in the plane.

The next day went normally enough, if you count normal the way everyone else on the bus does.  
Around seven in the morning, Fitz went downstairs to coffee lounge, sure it would be empty. However, Jemma was there drinking her morning tea- she was that british. Jemma was curled up with a book- and it goes without saying- a book as thick as Ward.  
“Hello,” he said sleepily.   
“Lo,” she replied in a small voice.  
“Why are you awake?” he asked her.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” she sighed. “I don’t want an intern! I just want to be stuck with you all time, not listening to someone else rant.”  
“Well...” sighed Fitz. “That’s a bit insulting, a bit flattering.”  
“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I’m just a bit bummed.”  
“Why? Is it something about Ward kissing you?” Jemma did not respond, but Fitz defiantly saw her blush. "Wait, did something go wrong?"  
Jemma ignored him. She walked down to the lab, ignoring his questions. She sat down at her side of the lab and began rifling through some papers.  
She set down a paper; Fitz knew it was her very important paper on the Hub that may affect her career. So he bolted forward and snacthed it.  
"Hey! What are you-" Jemma shouted in alarm, but the next second Fitz was dangling the paper over the burner. It wasn’t burning, but a pot of hydrochloric acid was sitting without a lid on the burner, and that dissolved paper on the spot.   
“I know something went wrong,” Fitz singsonged, though it was much more grim than last night’s singsongy voice. “What happened happened since last night?”  
“Fitz, give that back to me right now!” she hissed at him. She daren't try and snatch it back, they both knew how dangerous hydrochloric acid was if it spilled.   
“Not till you tell me what happened!”  
“Nothing happened, I need that paper!”  
Then without warning, an american accent rang out from behind Fitz. “That’s a great way to get what you want,” Darcy Lewis said. No one had noticed her sitting next to the printer in the back of the lab, but now she was right behind Fitz. As fast as a flash of lighting, Darcy snatched the paper and had given it to Jemma.  
“Yep,” she sighed, turning back to Fitz. “That is the worst way to get something from you girlfriend.”  
“We went over this already,” growled Jemma. “Our relationship is purely platonic.”  
“What’s platonic?” asked Darcy.   
“Intimate and affectionate but not sexual,” Fitz explained quickly. “We are like sibling, not like a couple.”  
“Oh,” Darcy said. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Of course you are. But really, that’s not the way to talk to her right now.” She walked forward and put her arm around Jemma’s shoulder. “She’s upset. She doesn’t want to talk to you about it.”  
“Why not-”  
“Because it’s a girl thing,” Darcy sighed. From the way she was talking, Fitz was a snappy ignorant kid. Jemma had begun to cry, not much, but enough for Fitz to take a hint.   
“Oh...” he said softly. “I’m sorry, Jemma.”  
“It’s alright, Leo,” she replied.   
“Fitz, can you go get me a cup of coffee?” asked Darcy.  
“Coffee!?” exclaimed Fitz in shock. “Why coffee? Coffee is gross!” Darcy and Jemma laughed a little. “Okay, fine, I’ll get some.”  
“Can you get some coffee for me too, Fitz?” asked Jemma softly. “With tea mixed into it, and milk too, no sugar.”  
Fitz gaped at them for a few moments before he gathered himself. “Alright, then,” he said. He left the lab, leaving Jemma and Darcy. Darcy turned to Jemma.  
“Soooo,” she began. “Do you wanna talk about it?”   
Jemma sniffed and began to rant hysterically. From what Darcy had gathered, someone who had kissed Jemma had also kissed another girl. “And then,” sobbed Jemma, “Ward looked at me and just walked away. And he’s been avoiding me since yesterday!”  
“Wait, who’s Ward?” Darcy asked, moderately confused.   
“You know,” Jemma whimpered. “The guy you patted on the stomach yesterday.”  
“Which one?” asked Darcy. Jemma looked horrified.   
“Darcy, please don’t tell me you patted Coulson’s stomach,” she said slowly.  
“Which one is Coulson?”  
“Coulson’s balding, Ward is really tall with dark hair.”  
“Oh! Yeah, I patted them both. But anyway, Ward’s been avoiding you?”  
“Oh, yes,” Jemma muttered, her voice cloaked in scorn. “He and Skye snogged in the hallway, and I saw it fully!”  
“Wait,” Darcy began slowly. “Does Skye have dark hair and dark eyes?”  
“Yes,” sniffled Jemma. Her tears were beginning to dry up. “Why?”  
“I think I patted her stomach too.”  
And suddenly Jemma was laughing. Laughing as she hadn’t in weeks. She and Darcy laughed and laughed till their sides ached. Jemma’s tears dried up and she was alright within a few minutes. When the girls stopped laughing, Jemma straightened up a bit.  
“You really shouldn’t go patting people’s stomachs,” she said. “It’s not really...tactful.”  
“Oh, I know,” Darcy sighed contently, pushing her hair behind her ear. “But it has satisfying results. I use it sometimes to get out of awkward situations.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I make the situation more awkward.”  
And the two were laughing again.   
“Oi!” Both girls jumped at Fitz’s voice. “What are you lot doing?” They turned to see Fitz holding two mugs of coffee. He looked annoyed as he opened the lab door and set the coffee cups on a table.   
“Just talking about the people Darcy has patted on the stomach since yesterday evening,” Jemma muttered. “Ward, Coulson, Skye...I’m surprised she hasn’t done May in.”  
“Wait, what?!” gasped Fitz, his jaw dangling open.   
“Wait...” Darcy began. “Does May look like a ninja?”  
“Did you pat her stomach too?” asked Jemma with a grin.  
“Yepperdoodles,” Darcy laughed. “I was looked through a bunch of silverware in a drawer, and she just appeared like she had apparated-”  
“What’s apparating?” asked Fitz.  
“It’s Harry Potter gibberish,” Jemma whispered softly. “Go on, Darc.”  
“And she was all like ‘what are you doing here what is your name are you infiltrating the bus’, all that rubbish. So I just patted her tummy. She stopped and blushed, and then she just seemed to scurry away.”  
“That’s mildly disturbing,” Fitz said. “And don’t worry, May is usually like that.”  
“Okay, lets go get breakfast,” Darcy declared.   
“But it’s seven in the morning!” groaned Fitz.  
“So? We can cook breakfast for the whole team!” Darcy said.   
“NO!” Fitzsimmons shouted. Darcy looked taken aback.  
“Sorry,” Fitz sighed. “We just have real-”  
“Really bad memories,” Jemma interrupted.  
“Yes,” Fitz continued. “We tried to make eggs an-”  
“And toast for the whole team.”  
“But we ended up making a-”  
“A hole in the side of the plane,” cut in Jemma.  
“Would you quit finishing my sent-”  
“Sentences?” Jemma asked innocently. “Sorry, bad habit.”  
So Darcy, Jemma, and Fitz all went down to make themselves breakfast. They ended up going down to make themselves breakfast, and when they were finished, the whole team was awake, the fire alarms went off, Jemma had used coke instead of baking soda, Fitz was sporting a broken arm, the toaster would never be the same, there was a bleeding hole in the plane, and Darcy would never encourage Fitzsimmons to cook again.  
But besides that minor setback, Jemma was happier than she had felt for a while. Not only did she have Fitz, she had Darcy. She had the bestest friends she could ever hope for. And she could ignore that feeling she got every time she saw Ward.

For now.


End file.
